


i can't say the words, so i wrote you into my verse

by Sora112



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora112/pseuds/Sora112
Summary: Азирафаэль моргает, когда осознает, что именно он сейчас разглядывает. У Кроули есть татуировка. Ну, по крайней мере, еще одна. И, в отличии от маленькой змейки, что скрутилась прямо под его виском, эта занимает гораздо больше места.Или история, в которой Кроули не решается произносить слова вслух и превращает свое тело в холст для признаний в любви.





	i can't say the words, so i wrote you into my verse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i can't say the words, so i wrote you into my verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433668) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 

> Одна из тех немногих моих работ, которая не ангст. Меня покорила эта идея, она показалась очень оригинальной и цепляющей. И подача, стиль автора только сделали идею более глубокой и интересной. Надеюсь, и я не оплошала, потому что, как всегда, невероятно сильно привязалась к этой работе.  
*  
Название из песни Poet группы Bastille. И, как по мне, невзирая на то, что здесь стихов нет, суть оно передает прекрасно.  
i can't say the words, so i wrote you into my verse - я не нахожу слов, поэтому я посвятил тебе стихи  
*  
Фик переведен уже давно, я все время забывала его сюда перенести. Изначально размещен здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8603168

_i. торс; греция, 615 год_

Азирафаэль особенно благосклонно расположен к грекам – в частности, благодаря их вольному использованию меда и оливкового масла. Он сидит в маленькой комнатке, снятой на ночь в самом сердце Афин, и радостно вздыхает при виде простого, но вкусного ужина перед собой. Долма, начиненная бараниной и рисом, овощной суп, приправленный уксусом и травами, и сыр фета в слоенном тесте, сбрызнутый медом. 

Глубоко вдыхая богатые ароматы своей еды, Азирафаэль шепчет благодарственную молитву и нетерпеливо тянется к тарелке. Но, не успев донести ложку виноградных листьев, баранины и риса до своего рта, вздрагивает от торопливого стука в дверь. Поскольку никого рядом нет, он позволяет себе не скрывать свое разочарование, когда опускает ложку обратно в тарелку.

\- Вот же ж… - бормочет Азирафаэль, тоскливо смотря на пар, что все еще исходит от его еды. Он дергается от звука ладони, что нетерпеливо ударяется о его дверь, и пытается собрать воедино остатки своего терпения:  
\- Подождите минутку!

Из коридора доносится знакомый низкий голос:  
\- Не спеши, ангел. 

Азирафаэль поднимается настолько быстро, что его кресло царапает пол:  
\- Кроули?

Он не видел Кроули с того времени, как они ели устрицы в Риме столетие назад, и Азирафаэль не может скрыть, насколько его радует возможность увидеться с ним снова. Он на секунду замедляется, прежде чем открыть дверь, стараясь сдерживать радостную улыбку на своем лице. Для таких отношений, как у него с Кроули, еще не придумали правил, но Азирафаэль уверен, что он не должен быть столь счастлив видеть своего врага. 

_«Вот правда. Представь, если бы тебя увидел Гавриил»_ \- упрекает он себя. 

Несмотря на эту отрезвляющую мысль, он едва ли контролирует выражение своего лица, когда открывает дверь. Кроули стоит, распластавшись по дверному проему так, словно забыл про существование костей, что поддерживают его тело. Подавляя неожиданную волну теплоты, Азирафаэль пытается изобразить недовольство. 

\- Что ты делаешь… - он обрывает свою речь, рассмотрев небрежно растрепанные короткие волосы Кроули, капли пота, собирающиеся на его лбу, и то, что тот не поправил очки, что грозятся сползти с носа. И едва только Азирафаэль собрался попрекнуть, что тот пришел к нему уже пьяным, он замечает ярко-алое пятно, что расползается возле рукава его туники. Он выдыхает в ужасе:  
\- Кроули, у тебя кровь. 

Изможденно, Кроули изгибает бровь:  
\- Да неужели?

Азирафаэль фыркает:  
\- Проходи. 

Кроули сопротивляется для вида, когда Азирафаэль суетливо впускает его внутрь, но входит и опускается в свободное кресло возле стола, устраивая раненую руку прямо возле оставленной тарелки. И, пока Азирафаэль взволнованно суетится позади него, склоняется над тарелкой и принюхивается:  
\- Никаких яблок?

Наблюдая за тем, как кровь капает и просачивается в скатерть, Азирафаэль подавляет беспокойный возглас, только лишь поджимая губы.  
\- Сейчас не сезон, - он щелкает пальцами и на столе появляются средства первой помощи. – Можно посмотреть, пожалуйста?

Кроули вздыхает, словно это причиняет ему невероятные неудобства, и сбрасывает тунику:  
\- Всего лишь царапина.

Если бы это было правдой, он бы не пришел так внезапно, обессилев от боли, и не стучал бы беспрестанно в дверь Азирафаэля. Азирафаэлю хочется высказать ему все это, но он не успевает, переводя взгляд от аптечки на столе на обнаженный торс Кроули. И к своему стыду первое, что замечает, это не глубокая царапина, что пресекает плечо и предплечье Кроули, а черная краска, что окрашивает левую часть его груди. 

Азирафаэль моргает, когда осознает, что именно он сейчас разглядывает. У Кроули есть татуировка. Ну, по крайней мере, еще одна. И, в отличии от маленькой змейки, что скрутилась прямо под его виском, эта занимает гораздо больше места. Это меч, невероятно схожий с тем, который носил Азирафаэль, прежде чем отдал его множество лет назад. Но вместо пламени, что охватывает лезвие, его греховно, словно любовника, оплетает змея. Тонкий раздвоенный язык едва касается рукояти меча. 

Разглядывание всего этого занимает короткие мгновения, но Азирафаэль все равно виновато отводит взгляд. Сглатывая, он переключает внимание на порез на плече Кроули и надеется, что демон не заметил его взгляда. К его счастью, Кроули слишком занят конфискацией вина, которое осталось у Азирафаэля. 

Склоняясь, чтобы изучить рваную рану, кровь из которой капает на его стол, Азирафаэль неодобрительно произносит:  
\- Что случилось?

Кроули пожимает плечами:  
\- Не то место, не то время. Чертовы Салоники. 

Он кривится, смотря на то, как Азирафаэль берет антисептик в руки:  
\- А ты не можешь просто… - он изображает щелчок пальцами, вполне очевидно подразумевая ангельское чудо.

\- Не раньше, чем продезинфицирую рану, - хмурится Азирафаэль, касаясь пореза и игнорируя недовольное шипение Кроули. – Если там инфекция, затягивание пореза не принесет ничего хорошего. – Не поднимая глаз, он подталкивает вино к Кроули. – Выпей. 

Кроули пьет из бутылки, когда Азирафаэль берет его руку в свою и издает неодобрительные звуки над раной, показухи ради. Это слабая попытка отвлечься от теплоты кожи Кроули под своими пальцами и загадочной новой татуировки. И все равно он, пока очищает и дезинфицирует рану, то и дело переводит взгляд на грудь Кроули. Змея, соблазнительно обвитая вокруг меча, кажется, смотрит прямо на него.

Он прочищает горло:  
\- А ты не мог просто исцелить себя?

\- Если бы я мог, то сделал бы именно это. – Кроули смотрит вдаль перед собой и бормочет про себя что-то _про глупых детей, попавших в беду_, и что _это плохо бы смотрелось в отчетах_. Поймав смягчившееся выражение лица ангела, он раздраженно произносит:  
\- О, просто заткнись и делай свое дело, ангел.

Пряча умиленную улыбку, – в основном потому, что ему кажется, что она только разозлит демона еще больше, – Азирафаэль откладывает окровавленную ткань в сторону и мягко прижимает руку к ране. Кроули замирает от прикосновения и морщится, когда по воле Азирафаэля его мышцы и кожа соединяются обратно. Стараясь отвлечь его от боли, Азирафаэль, наконец, поднимает тему, витающую в воздухе.  
\- Так… она новая.

\- Хммм? – Кроули кажется потерянным, но прослеживает его взгляд, направленный на тату, что выделяется на его груди, и ворчит:  
\- А. Это посвящение.

Азирафаэль напевает себе под нос, когда кожа Кроули затягивается. Порез исчезает и спустя еще минуту вслед за ним исчезает шрам, им оставленный. Остается лишь сияющая безукоризненная кожа. Не удержавшись, он проводит пальцем по работе рук своих и ощущает, как вздрагивает Кроули от прикосновения. Он отстраняется, словно от ожога, в той же степени задетый. 

\- Посвящение? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что Кроули не замечает румянец на его щеках. – Чему?

Едва заметно пожимая плечами, Кроули откидывается назад в кресле, чтобы рассмотреть исцеленное плечо:  
\- Моим истокам, конечно же. 

И прежде, чем Азирафаэль может продолжить задавать вопросы, он благодарит кивком, и опять берется за вино:  
\- Так ты собираешься разделить со мной эти все кушания или нет?

_ii. ребра; версаль, 1785 год_

Прогуливаясь садами Дворца Трианон с томиком «Страданий юного Вертера» под мышкой, Азирафаэль вдыхает теплый летний воздух и позволяет себе на миг вспомнить о Райском Саде. В сумерках, окруженный деревьями и сладко пахнущими цветами со всех сторон, слыша журчание водопада неподалеку, он почти может представить, что он снова там. Стоит в качестве стража подле любимых людей Всевышней и старается не смеяться над шутками Змия.

Кстати, о нем…

Азирафаэль замирает, сжимая пальцы на книге чуть сильнее, когда замечает, как Кроули появляется из ручья прямо перед ним. Они оба гостят у Королевы вот уже пару недель, угощаются жарким из утки и заливаются шампанским, принимают участие в ее экстравагантных пирах и ловят взгляды друг друга с противоположных сторон комнат.

Азирафаэль прибыл в Версаль, надеясь смягчить жестокие последствия революции, приближение которой он уже ощущает в воздухе, Кроули же утверждает, что он здесь ради вечеринок. Азирафаэль в это не особо верит, но не говорит ничего. Ему приятно осознавать, что рядом находится кто-то знакомый. 

Так что он не особо удивляется, когда видит, как обнаженный мокрый Кроули выходит из воды на сухую землю. Заходящее солнце освещает его мягкими всполохами красного и оранжевого, зажигает медные волосы и делает что-то совершенно потрясающее с его глазами: окрашивает их с цвет расплавленного янтаря, что почти светится изнутри. Капли воды мерцают на его груди, отражая солнечные лучи, кажутся сияющими сферами света. Азирафаэль не может пошевелиться, его предательское человеческое сердце замерло в груди, и ему кажется, что на миг он видит Кроули таким, каким он был до Падения – неземным и прекрасным, окутанным светом небес. 

Его не удивляют эти мысли, но он отводит взгляд. Ему не хватает смелости рассматривать остальные части тела Кроули. 

Азирафаэль ослабляет хватку на переплете книги фон Гете, выпуская долгий судорожный вздох. Он нацепляет на лицо улыбку, и заставляет оцепеневшие ноги двигаться в направлении Кроули, что собирает свою одежду на берегу. Старый друг все еще не замечает его, он застегивает штаны и проводит тонкой рукой по мокрым волосам, смотрит на землю, очевидно в поисках чего-то, и бормочет _«ага»_, когда находит тунику, свисающую с низкой ветки ближнего дерева.

Когда Кроули протягивает руку, чтобы снять тунику с ветвей вяза, Азирафаэль замечает и не может отвести взгляд от черных букв, выведенных на его ребрах. Еще пару тихих шагов, и он подбирается настолько близко, что может разобрать слова:

_«Не верь ты солнцу в небе,_  
Не верь звезде в ночи,  
Не доверяй ты правде»*

Гамлет написал эти слова Офелии. Кроули надевает тунику через голову, пряча тату от любопытного взгляда Азирафаэля, но тот успевает заметить, что последней строки нету. _«Но верь моей любви»_. Он бы любопытствовал, почему Кроули выпустил эти последние слова, но, на самом деле, понять это легко. Любовь не совсем по части демона, а вот неверие? Азирафаэль полагает, что Кроули хорошо знаком с этим понятием.

\- Азирафаэль, - говорит Кроули, даже не смотря на него. Словно знал, что он уже давно здесь, – если бы я знал, что ты придешь, я бы подождал. 

Азирафаэль прочищает горло, пытаясь не краснеть от того, что его присутствие не осталось незамеченным: 

\- А?

\- Мм... – Склоняясь, чтобы достать свои ботинки из-под порослей дикой лаванды, Кроули смотрит через плечо с ухмылкой. – Искусить ангела искупаться голышом? Получил бы благодарственную за такое. 

Азирафаэль благодарит предзакатный свет за то, что в нем не видно румянца на его щеках, и отвечает сердито:  
\- Очень смешно.

Кроули фыркает и грациозно опускается на траву, чтобы надеть ботинки.  
\- Сегодня будет маскарад, - говорит он, стирая след грязи с мягкой кожи ботинка. - Ты идешь?

Азирафаэль смотрит на него неуверенно и признается:  
\- Не решил еще. А что? Затеял что-то снова?

\- Эй, я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что фразу «пусть едят пирожные»** вырвали из контекста. Люди сделали это без моего участия.  
Кроули поднимает голову, его глаза выражают мягкость и просьбу, не спрятанные за очками, что обычно скрывают его взгляд. Азирафаэлю интересно, осознает ли тот, что дует губы, как ребенок:  
\- Ну давай же, без тебя будет скучно. Просто стоять, отмахиваться от Ламбаля, и смотреть, как Ее Величество строит глазки фон Ферзену младшему всю ночь. 

Неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Азирафаэль переводит взгляд на журчащий ручей и лес позади него, не желая выдавать, что он решил идти в тот самый момент, когда Кроули попросил. Ему просто не годится показывать, насколько сильно он желает провести время с демоном.  
\- Ты будешь хорошо себя вести?

\- Буду просто наблюдать, - Кроули смотрит на него серьезно, пафосно ложа руку на сердце. – Во имя Сатаны. 

Фыркая, Азирафаэль сдается:  
\- Ну ладно. Но лишь потому, что они будут подавать те восхитительные маленькие пироги с малиновой начинкой. 

По сути своей это даже не ложь. У него действительно есть слабость к пышной выпечке, которую предпочитает Мария. 

Кроули улыбается ему и надевает второй ботинок, довольный, словно ему удалось искусить кого-то. Словно у Азирафаэля, на самом деле, было искушение когда-либо делать что-то наперекор его просьбам. Азирафаэль не против. Пусть Кроули лучше думает, что заставил его, чем наоборот.

Заглядывая ему через плечо Азирафаэль позволяет взгляду задержаться на свободной тунике, в которую одет Кроули, мокрой и облегающей кожу в некоторых местах, прячущей тату, которые ему так нравятся. Он кусает губу:  
\- Думал, ты предпочитаешь забавные. 

Кроули замирает, засовывая штанину в ботинок. Он сжимает зубы настолько сильно, что у него дергается щека. И отводит взгляд, не отваживаясь встречаться с ошеломленными глазами Азирафаэля. Долгое мгновение ему кажется, что Кроули ничего не ответит, но спустя напряженный миг, во время которого Азирафаэлю хочется провалиться сквозь землю, он наконец говорит:  
\- Все еще предпочитаю.

Он больше ничего не объясняет, а Азирафаэль не находит смелости расспрашивать его. Он просто смотрит, как Кроули поднимается на ноги и стряхивает траву с одежды, пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы еще раз и отворачивается, уходя. Азирафаэль смотрит на него, раздумывая, не изменил ли Кроули свое решение относительно маскарада. 

Молча порицая себя в первую очередь за то, что вообще открыл рот, он почти пропускает то, что Кроули останавливается и склоняет голову набок:  
\- Пойдем, ангел, - зовет он из-за плеча, - пока у них еще есть пироги. 

_iii. лодыжка; сохо, 1956 год_

«Божественная комедия» Данте стоит не на своем месте. Кто-то, – возможно покупатель, возможно (вероятно) Кроули, – переместил ее в отдел нехудожественной литературы. Пытаясь удержать стопку изданий мятежных поэтов в одной руке, Азирафаэль тянется за тонкой небольшой книжечкой, собираясь поместить ее туда, где ей место, когда шум рядом достигает совершенно безбожного уровня. 

_Когда тебе говорили, что ты классная  
Что ж, это была лишь ложь…_ ***

Он вздыхает, оставляя книгу на месте и откладывая сборники поэзии. Сосредоточиться на инвентаризации, когда в соседней комнате демон подпевает музыке из телевизора, совершенно невозможно. Вытирая руки от пыли, Азирафаэль бросает свое занятие и приближается к источнику шума.

Кроули пришел днем с бутылкой вина и непристойно дорогим шоколадным печеньем из Уэйтроуз, которое Азирафаэль так сильно любил, использовал печенье, чтобы подкупить ангела, проник вовнутрь и занял диван. Судя по доносящемуся шуму, Кроули принял решение переместить маленький телевизор, что использовался в основном как раз демоном, вниз из маленькой квартиры Азирафаэля.

Заглядывая в комнату, ангел лишь подтверждает свои догадки. Растянувшись на диване так, словно не контролирует свои конечности, Кроули лежит с бутылкой вина в руках и смотрит телевизор, подпевая мужчине на экране. Он покачивает босыми ступнями на кофейном столике, будто не способен оставаться неподвижным. Впрочем, не он один. Люди на телевизионном экране сходят с ума. Несколько молодых девушек выглядят так, словно у них сейчас будет истерика. 

Азирафаэль не может понять из-за чего вся шумиха. Хотя, когда он смотрит, как темноволосый молодой парень на экране вращает бедрами под громогласные аплодисменты, его волнует, встречался ли Кроули с ним когда-то.  
\- Тебе действительно нужно слушать этот грохот на такой громкости?

Кроули кажется давно уже не выпившим, а почти вдрызг пьяным, и смотрит на него хмуро. Он поворачивается, чтобы нормально рассмотреть Азирафаэля, и одна его штанина поддергивается как раз достаточно, чтобы засветить лодыжку. И еще одно тату. Из всех возможных вариантов это оказалось перо, сияющее белым и серебристым, идеально изогнутое вдоль выступающих косточек лодыжки Кроули. 

Азирафаэль смотрит на него, мгновенно завороженный. 

\- Эй, он следующая большая звезда, чтоб ты знал, - Кроули улыбается во весь рот, внезапный и резкий. – Я об этом позаботился.

Азирафаэль усмехается, отводя глаза от татуировки:  
\- Этот новомодный… _бибоп_, который тебе так нравится, всего лишь однодневка, про него скоро забудут, дорогой мой, - он обходит кофейный столик, забирает бутылку из покорных пальцев Кроули, и чудом сотворяет два стакана. Затем щедро наливает в оба, намерено не задавая вопрос, который вертится на языке. 

_Почему белое перо? Почему не черное?_

Он может лишь предположить, что это очередное посвящение, – возможно, тому, кем тот был до Падения, – и эта тема может испортить ленивое хорошее настроение Кроули. Хотя Азирафаэлю и любопытно, ему не хочется рисковать. Несмотря на хаос, который привносят визиты Кроули, он бесконечное количество раз предпочитает их оглушающей тишине, когда тот уходит.

Вид трепетно белого на изящной лодыжке Кроули отпечатывается на его мысленном взоре, но он не поддается искушению посмотреть на нее снова. Вместо этого он устраивается в кресле возле дивана и медленно потягивает вино. Смотря неотрывно в телевизионный экран, он говорит:  
\- Запомни мои слова, Кроули. Через десять лет никто даже не вспомнит, как зовут этого Пресли. 

Кроули протестует со смехом в голосе и садится прямее, чтобы поспорить с ним. Его штанина сползает, пряча лодыжку – и перо – из вида снова. Азирафаэль, увлеченный таким привычным спором с Кроули, забывает о нем. _Правда._

_iv. низ спины; поместье семьи даулинг, 2013 год_

Растения миссис Даулинг даже отдаленно не дотягивают до тех, что растут в квартире Кроули, несмотря на все усилия Азирафаэля. Он касается увядающего шалфея и пытается вспомнить советы, что ему давал Кроули, намерено игнорируя угрожающие вроде _«не показывай мелким гадам свои слабости»_. Насколько ему кажется, он делает все, что надо, но этого мало. 

Азирафаэль прискорбно вздыхает. Он не был особенно хорош, ухаживая за последним садом, что был в его распоряжении, поэтому он без понятия, чем руководствовался Кроули, когда решил, что ему подойдет роль садовника. К счастью роз, он готов потратить парочку чудес, чтобы они не увядали. «Не переживай», шепчет он особенно скверно выглядящему цветку, проводит пальцем по опущенным лепесткам и они наливаются цветом. «Все будет хорошо.»

_«Ты не заставишь меня!»_

Не особенно удивленный детским криком Азирафаэль устало смотрит на другую сторону двора, когда мимо проносится Уорлок. Тот заглядывает через плечо, словно хочет убедиться, что няня следует за ним, оббегает гостевой домик и исчезает. Конечно, няня Аштарот не сильно отстает. Азирафаэль едва сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться, когда видит, как Кроули следует за Уорлоком по территории поместья.

Их маленький подопечный оказался особенно… адским сегодня, и Азирафаэль подозревает, что Кроули тайно намеревается выманить мальчика к бассейну и столкнуть его туда. Няня Аштарот, что обычно выглядит идеально собранной и безупречно одетой, без единой складки на пиджаке и пряди волос, не собранной в прическу, сегодня кажется довольно нервной. Ее прическа растрепалась, пряди беспорядочно обрамляют лицо, и она выглядит готовой убивать. Пиджак давно отброшен в сторону, дорогая блуза не заправлена, а обычно накрахмаленный воротник беднадежно смят.

Раздраженно шипя что-то о маленьких мальчиках, которых, черт возьми, невозможно уложить спать, няня Аштарот приостанавливается, чтобы поднять фигурку Локи, что лежит посреди двора. Смятая блуза поддергивается, открывая низ спины и тогда Азирафаэль видит его. Там, на самой пояснице Кроули, маленький голубь, раскрывший крылья в полете. 

Спрятавшись за розами Азирафаэль позволяет себе засмотреться на миг.

Зачем демону может понадобиться тату с голубем? Символ мира и надежды вряд ли много значит для Кроули. Однако, он изображен чудесно. Птица полная, белоснежная, настоящее совершенство. Она напоминает Азирафаэлю о тех птицах, что он использовал в магических трюках, которые раньше часто практиковал. Кроули всегда закатывал глаза, но никогда не отказывался их посмотреть. Возможно, эти существа все же вызывали у него теплые чувства.

Когда няня выпрямляется, сжав игрушку в суровом кулаке, татуировка снова исчезает под дорогим шелком. Азирафаэль моргает, чувствуя, как теплеют его щеки, когда он отводит взгляд слишком поздно. Она замечает, что он стоит за розами и еле сдерживает ухмылку:  
\- Брат Франциск, - негромко произносит она, приветствуя его сухим кивком головы, - как дела в саду?

\- А, - говорит Азирафаэль, слишком смущенный, чтобы подделывать акцент, - как раз… расцветают.

Бросив взгляд на опущенную азалию, что еще не испытала на себе ангельские чудеса, няня Аштарот поправляет очки и прическу. Утонченно хмыкнув, она склоняется к цветку и почти прижимается аккуратно накрашенными губами к нежным розовым лепесткам. Азирафаэль смотрит, потрясенный. А после ее губы снова изгибаются в зловещей ухмылке, и она яростно _шипит_. Азалия дрожит и трясется. Азирафаэль полагает, что если бы у нее был рот, она бы вскрикнула.

\- Кроул… Няня Аштарот, _пожалуйста_! – Азирафаэль отгоняет ее, успокаивающе трогая цветок мягкими пальцами и отказываясь признавать, что лепестки и вправду немного приподнялись – Я не собираюсь выращивать сад в страхе. 

Она пожимает плечами:  
\- Твое право, брат Франциск. 

Еще раз угрожающе посмотрев на азалии поверх стекол своих очков, она поворачивается на каблуках и уходит, чтобы найти потерявшегося Антихриста. Азирафаэль отворачивается от ее уходящей фигуры, силой выталкивая мысли о голубях и нянюшках из своей головы. 

\- Тсс, спокойно, - говорит он, нежничая с дрожащими растениями вокруг себя. – Хитрый старый змий ушел, обещаю.

_v. тазовая косточка; мейфэйр, 2019 год_

Невзирая на то, что он бы никогда не признался даже Всевышней, что вообще думал о таких вещах, Азирафаэль молча признает, что состоять с Кроули в _отношениях_ совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Это гораздо, намного лучше. 

Даже в его самых смелых фантазиях, которым он предавался лишь в одиночестве и будучи изрядно опьяненным, он был уверен, что такие отношения вызовут у него смешанные чувства восхитительной сбычи давно желаемого и неясной вины, что поддался искушению. И первая часть несомненно воплотилась в жизнь. Кроули был восхитительным; лучше любого лакомства, что он пробовал в своей жизни. Но Азирафаэль испытывает облегчение, что не чувствует ни капли вины. Когда Кроули обнимает его во сне, и он слышит мягкое нежное звучание его мерного дыхания, как вообще возможно, на земле или небесах, чувствовать себя виноватым?

Уложив голову на живот Кроули, Азирафаэль напевает несколько тактов «Серенады лунного света» и старается придумать, как еще можно было отпраздновать их первую ночь свободы от Верха и Низа. К счастью, ничего больше не приходит в голову. Ничего не может сравниться. Он поворачивает голову, зарываясь носом в живот Кроули. 

Над ним Кроули издает удовлетворенный вздох.

Азирафаэль сдерживает улыбку, открывает глаза и замечает черные письмена почти на тазовой косточке Кроули. Ряд цифр с десятичной дробью, что кажутся совершенно случайными. Он поднимает руку и осторожно проводит по ним пальцем. Тихо радуясь осознанию того, что спустя годы, когда он отворачивался и сжимал руки в кулаки, он теперь может протянуть руку и прикоснуться, когда хочет.

На этом этапе вечера вряд ли осталась часть Кроули, которой он еще не прикоснулся, но он сдерживал себя и не проявлял особого внимания к его татуировкам, хотя они так завораживают его. Они всегда казались той темой, которую Кроули поднимал с неохотой, и Азирафаэлю не хотелось, чтобы Кроули отдалился от него. 

Сейчас он чувствует, как Кроули напрягается под ним, и набирается смелости спросить:  
\- Что это?

\- Это тату.

Азирафаэль сдерживает вздох:  
\- Да, дорогой. Это я вижу. Но чего?

\- Координат. 

\- Ты удивительно загадочен. – Азирафаэль тычет пальцем в костлявое бедро Кроули и прячет улыбку, когда Кроули лениво отмахивается от него. – Координаты чего? Какого места?

Кроули издает разочарованный вздох и отводит взгляд, упрямо смотря прямо в потолок:  
\- Дома.

Понимая, что больше никакой информации от Кроули он не получит, Азирафаэль начинает мысленно перебирать каждую локацию, о которой может идти речь. Ад? Точно нет. Рай тоже никогда не был настоящим домом для них обоих. Его квартира в Мейфэйр почти не обжита. Если уж вспоминать давние события, была маленькая вилла в Испании, которая нравилась Кроули…

\- Ах, ради кого-угодно, я слышу, как ты думаешь, - ворчит Кроули, меняя положение. – Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, ангел.

Все еще держа руку на татуировке на бедре Кроули, Азирафаэль поднимает голову, непонимающе хмурясь:  
\- Произносить что?

Кроули сжимает челюсть так сильно, что Азирафаэль почти слышит, как скрипят его зубы. На его щеках появляется румянец, он выдыхает через нос, раздувая ноздри. И лишь когда Азирафаэль собирается извиниться за расспросы и поцеловать его снова, чтобы вернуть в хорошее расположение духа, Кроули мягко вздыхает и признается:  
\- Книжный магазин. Это координаты гребанного книжного магазина.

_Дом._

Азирафаэль смотрит на него, совершенно сбитый с толку:  
\- Ты…, - и тут ему в голову приходит неожиданная мысль, а его вены затапливает теплота, схожая с небесным светом. - Меч и змея…

Кроули вздыхает:  
\- Ты. Я. То, с чего все началось.

\- Строка из Гамлета…

\- Тебе она нравилась, - Кроули закусывает нижнюю губу и почти неслышно бормочет в потолок, - и я за то, что прославил его. 

\- И за все остальное, - Азирафаэль колеблется, желая получить все ответы. – Голубь?

Кроули фыркает и шепчет:  
\- Ты и твои ужасные магические трюки.

Пряча улыбку в теплой коже живота Кроули, Азирафаэль бормочет:  
\- Знал, что тебе они нравились.

\- Нет, - охотно парирует Кроули, а после тихо признается:  
\- Но нравился _ты_.

\- Да, начинаю подозревать. – Азирафаэль поворачивает голову как раз, чтобы увидеть, как Кроули закатывает глаза. – А… перо на твоей лодыжке?

Кроули смотрит на него с отчаянием во взгляде, спрашивая:  
\- Ты действительно не понимаешь?

Азирафаэль смотрит в ответ, чувствуя необъяснимое смущение:  
\- Посвящение?

Соблазнительные губы Кроули искривляются в ухмылке:  
\- Что-то вроде того.

Тяжело сглатывая, Азирафаэль поворачивает голову, его глаза жжет, когда он смотрит на координаты, запечатленные на нежной коже Кроули. Все эти годы – столетия – молчаливого притяжения, уверенности, что демон не способен любить, в особенности ангела, Кроули демонстрировал собственные чувства на виду у всех. Он сгорал прямо рядом с Азирафаэлем, но вместо того, чтобы бояться, как он, или молчать, или произнести-таки те слова, что, по его мнению, оттолкнут ангела, он превратил свое тело в любовное письмо, нанесенное несмываемыми чернилами. Памятник чувствам, что никогда не будут признаны и никогда не исчезнут. 

\- Кроули, - выдыхает он, не справляясь с переполняющими его чувства. Настолько полный любви, что не уверен, способна ли его человеческая оболочка это выдержать, - мой змей с нежным сердцем. 

Отнимая голову от подушки, чтобы посмотреть на него сердито, Кроули угрожает:  
\- Я столкну тебя с кровати, Азирафаэль. Не думай, что я не осмелюсь. 

Азирафаэль улыбается, прижимаясь губами к координатам книжного магазина и запечатлевая там поцелуй. Смотря на Кроули из-под ресниц и замечая с удовольствием, что его раздраженное выражение снова сменилось мягкостью, он признается:  
\- Я тебя невероятно сильно люблю, знаешь.

\- Да, - вздыхает Кроули, опуская голову на подушку снова. Он перебирает пальцами светлые волосы Азирафаэля, и тот льнет к нежным прикосновениям со всем накопившимся за шесть тысяч лет желанием. – Я знаю.

_vi. руки; саут-даунс, 2025 год _

Запах только заваренного чая и теплых булочек наполняет воздух, и Азирафаэль устраивается в кресле напротив Кроули. Сквозь открытые окна проникает легкий ветерок, запах образцовых бегоний Кроули, а также голос мелкого Лиам Джеймса, что на краю улицы хвастается новым щенком. 

Напротив него Кроули, кажется, почти засыпает, роясь в своем смартфоне. Он все еще в своей черной шелковой пижаме, его волосы растрепаны ото сна, и он не замечает, как Азирафаэль любовно разглядывает след от подушки на его щеке:  
\- Какие планы на сегодня, дорогой?

Кроули берет булочку с кремом:  
\- Только проучить глицинию.

\- Не будь слишком суровым с этими бедняжками – они не виноваты, что у нас в последнее время постоянно дожди. – Азирафаэль фыркает, когда Кроули только лишь сердито смотрит на него, не поддаваясь. – По крайней мере, попробуй быть мягче.

\- И наградить их за плохое поведение? – насмехается Кроули, размешивая чай. – Не думаю, что стоит. 

Азирафаэль тянется за еще одной булочкой, но останавливается на полпути, отвлекаясь на рисунок на своем безымянном пальце. Он удивляется каждый раз, когда ему на глаза попадают черные чернила, но это самое лучшее чувство из возможных. Словно он обнаружил внезапно на полках своего магазина великолепное первое издание, о котором забыл. Он закусывает губу, поворачивая руку так, чтобы полюбоваться им:  
\- Ты уверен, что мне идет?

Кроули останавливает процесс чаепития и его глаза сияют просто непристойным самодовольством:  
\- Больше, чем что-либо другое, ангел.

Он улыбается, сердце в его груди заходится, как безумное, когда Кроули проводит босой ступней по икре Азирафаэля под столом.  
\- А твоя, мой дорогой, - говорит он, нежно смотря на идентичный символ бесконечности, что изящно опоясывает безымянный палец Кроули, - наверняка моя любимая из всех. 

\- Правда? – Кроули откидывается в кресле, держа в руке чашку чая, и провокационно проводя ступней вверх по ноге Азирафаэля. От лучей утреннего солнца, что пробивается через открытое окно, его глаза светятся янтарем. Его губы изгибаются в широкой улыбке и Азирафаэль мимолетно, радостно произносит про себя _«муж»_. – Моя тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> * Строчки из "Гамлета" Шекспира, письмо Гамлета к Офелии. Перевод - В. Рапопорт, этот перевод мне показался наиболее точным и подходящим.
> 
> ** Полностью фраза звучит как "Если у них нет хлеба, пусть едят пирожные" и является символом безучастности монархов до проблем простых людей. Приписывается Марии Антуанетте, которая правила как раз в описанный период времени. Если интересно, детальнее можно почитать тут - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82_%D1%85%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B0,_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8F%D1%82_%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5!
> 
> *** Песня Элвиса Пресли Hound Dog - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URayWTkEPYM


End file.
